wbanimationfandomcom-20200215-history
The Road Runner Show
The Road Runner Show was an animated anthology series which compiled theatrical Wile E. Coyote and Road Runner cartoons from the Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies, which were produced by Warner Bros. Cartoons between 1948 and 1966. The Road Runner Show ran for two seasons on CBS (1966–68), and then ran on ABC for two seasons (1971–73). There was one Road Runner/Coyote cartoon during each episode, with a Tweety and Sylvester cartoon in the middle segment, and other WB animated character(s) in the third segment (usually Elmer Fudd, Foghorn Leghorn, Speedy Gonzales, Pepe Le Pew and Hippety Hopper). CBS combined The Road Runner Show with The Bugs Bunny Show in 1968 to create The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Hour. The Road Runner and the Coyote more often shared at least an hour with Bugs Bunny on CBS during the late-1960s through the mid-1980s. The theme song was both written and performed by Barbara Cameron. Each episode has new, animated bridging sequences showcasing one of the Coyote's botched attempts of catching the Road Runner shown between each cartoon, animated by an uncredited Robert McKimson and using Bill Lava's stock music cues from the "Larriva Eleven" Road Runner cartoons as background music. List of episodes #Zip 'n Snort / The Jet Cage / The Wild Chase (Sept. 4, 1971) #Beep Prepared / Putty Tat Trouble / Cats and Bruises (Sept. 11, 1971) #Ready.. Set.. Zoom! / Hyde and Go Tweet / Weasel While You Work (Sept. 18, 1971) #Zoom at the Top / Tree Cornered Tweety / Hoppy Daze (Sept. 25, 1971) #War and Pieces / Tweety's Circus / A Sheep in the Deep (Oct. 2, 1971) #To Beep or Not to Beep / Trick or Tweet / Birds of a Father (Oct. 9, 1971) #The Solid Tin Coyote / A Street Cat Named Sylvester / The Dixie Fryer (Oct. 16, 1971) #There They Go-Go-Go! / Dog Pounded / Woolen Under Where (Oct. 23, 1971) #Scrambled Aches / Hawaiian Aye Aye / Dr. Jerkyl's Hide (Oct. 30, 1971) #Sugar and Spies / A Bird in a Guilty Cage / Cannery Woe (Nov. 6, 1971) #Whoa, Be-Gone! / Tweet Tweet Tweety / Don't Axe Me (Nov. 13, 1971) #Clippety Clobbered / Greedy for Tweety / Pop 'im Pop! (Nov. 20, 1971) #Hopalong Casualty / Tweet and Lovely / Wild Over You (Nov. 27, 1971) #Hairied and Hurried / Tugboat Granny / Mother Was a Rooster (Dec. 4, 1971) #Lickety-Splat / Tweet and Sour / Fish and Slips (Dec. 11, 1971) #Tired and Feathered / Fowl Weather / A Mutt in a Rut (Dec. 18, 1971) #Going! Going! Gosh! / Gift Wrapped / Mouse-Taken Identity (Dec. 25, 1971) #Rushing Roulette / Ain't She Tweet / The Mouse on 57th Street (Jan. 1, 1972) #Stop! Look! And Hasten! / Catty Cornered / Chili Weather (Jan. 8, 1972) #Highway Runnery / A Pizza Tweety-Pie / Strangled Eggs (Jan. 15, 1972) #Gee Whiz-z-z-z-z-z / Trip for Tat / What's My Lion? (Jan. 22, 1972) #Shot and Bothered / Muzzle Tough / Touché and Go (Jan. 29, 1972) #Fast and Furry-ous / A Bird in a Bonnet / Claws in the Lease (Feb. 5, 1972) #Out and Out Rout / Tweet Dreams / The Slick Chick (Feb. 12, 1972) #Run, Run, Sweet Road Runner / Snow Business / To Itch His Own (Feb. 19, 1972) #Boulder Wham! / Tweet Zoo / The Slap-Hoppy Mouse (Feb. 26, 1972) Category:Television shows